storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Hatt
Island of Sodor |affiliation=North Western Railway |born=1941 |parents=Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Croarie |relative(s)= * Bridget Hatt * Sir Topham and Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Richard Hatt * Kira Hatt * Brady Hatt }} Stephen Topham Hatt (born 1941) is Sir Topham and Lady Hatt's grandson and Bridget Hatt's older brother. Bio ''The Railway Series'' Stephen Hatt was in 1941 to Charles Topham and Amanda Hatt (nee Croarie), his sister Bridget was born two years later in 1943. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on 's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. He became the Fat Controller in 1984, and succeeded to his father's baronetcy upon his death in 1997. In 1970, he married Helen Margaret, a distant cousin and granddaughter of the Reverend Nicholas Dreswick, the much-respected historian of Sodor. They had three children: Richard Topham, born in 1972 and no doubt destined to be Sir Topham Hatt IV (Stephen will be seventy-six in 2017, though he has, as yet, given no hint of retiring), Charles Nicholas (1974-present) and Emily Helen (1977-present). He played a part in the construction of Jock, which was a project dear to his father's heart. With great skill, he masterminded the arrangements for the royal visit in 1995, when he welcomed the Prince of Wales on his first visit to Sodor. ''Thomas & Friends'' Stephen had never grown up to be controller, and has always remained ten years old. He was amongst the boys who teased about bull's-eyes, and was also amongst the boys who teased Sir Handel about George. He and Bridget helped Toby discover an old castle. He thought that was the strongest and the best, after Edward pushed , , and their trains into Knapford Station. He and Bridget flew a kite, which got blown away, but Thomas, along with , , and retrieved it. He and Bridget later caught chickenpox, convincing that engines could catch chickenpox as well. To cheer them up, their grandfather took them for a day out in Winston. Stephen attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Lunch and the opening of the Harwick Branch Line with the rest of his family. Once, he, along with his sister and grandfather were supposed to take a tour around Arlesburgh Harbour on Skiff, however the rail boat thought he saw a mermaid and went to sea with just his grandfather aboard, to his and Bridget's distress. Eventually, Harold and Captain found them. Another time, he was part of a group of VIPs that Hugo took on a rail tour from Knapford to Vicarstown. ''Stories From Sodor'' Stephen Hatt has not had many appearances in Stories From Sodor. However, in the Engine Friends and Skarloey Railway Stories miniseries, he reprised a few of his television series roles. In Stories From Sodor, it is also revealed that Stephen has an uncle named Richard and cousins named Kira and Brady. Category:Human Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:North Western Railway